sigil_boundfandomcom-20200215-history
Rutherford Wiznipple Green II
Rutherford Wiznipple Green II Rutherford is a large imposing figure, standing 19.5 hands and weighing 21.42 stone (6'6", 300lbs). Despite his ferocious and unkempt appearance, he is renowned for his gentle nature often eschewing violence for logic and reason. A heavy scent of mead follows him wherever he goes. When standing he sways gently in the breeze, often threatening to topple over but never quite delivering. Early Life Rutherford Wiznipple Green II was the first born child of Viceroy Rutherford Archibald Green and Vicereine Annabelle Blitzton Green. He has one brother but his father's well-documented penchant for brothels, lady's of the night, and succubi continues to fuel speculation that Rutherford may have an unknown number of bastard siblings. His father used to call him "Lil Green" and the name stuck to him like molasses in July. Lil Green always had a gentle temperament, When his brother, Drossden Quilltor Green, would humiliate or belittle the staff Lil Green would in turn show kindness and empathy. Lil Green always held the family oath sacred; "It is the duty of those with power to protect those without". His brother, Drossden would often ridicule Lil Green for his adherence to "outdated and silly" Green family traditions. Lil Green was raised in the customary traditions of the children of aristocrats. He dedicated the majority of his time to reading ancient tombs, practicing martial arts, horseback riding, studying (insert language), and brewing honey wine. He would often sit enraptured by the stories of his family manservant, (insert name here) who would recite grandiose tales of angels and demons, devils and gods. University After graduating from the prestigious Wrinkle Dinkle school for boys (totally open to renaming), Rutherford was accepted to Pearthcaule University. Rumor and speculation followed him around campus and he was generally excluded from the collegial fraternizing among his classmates. The most common rumor was that his father had bed a giant to produce such unusually large sons. Despite the ridicule, Rutherford maintained good marks and was consistently ranked among the top-performing students. He was on track to graduate with a degree in anthropology until tragedy struck. One week before Rutherford's 21st birthday his father was murdered by (insert spell indicative of a monk here). This put Rutherford in a position to inherit the title of Viceroy and all the responsibilities accompanying it. During the funeral, Rutherford was publically arrested for high treason, murder, and conspiracy by his uncle, Brutus Grundletuft Green, the captain of the guard. Trial and Prison Life Rutherford's trial was swift and very public. He was sentenced to life in prison and was cast in the deepest dungeon of the worst prison in the poorest province. While in prison he was the favorite plaything of the Gnome innovators who built the prison he was housed in. They would test out new torture devices and methods, knowing that no one would inquire about the traitor. While in Prison, Rutherford honed his brewing abilities making stronger and stronger prison ale and wine. Once a batch was completed he would use it to barter with fellow prisoners, making him one of the more popular and sought after inmates. Over the years he built an expansive network of criminals who he could count on. To earn his trust, a prisoner had to learn, recite, and live by the Green family oath. The fact that the majority of the prison was willing to adopt this code was testament to the respect they had for this peaceful giant. One of Rutherford's favorite prison activities was to get blackout drunk and practice his martial arts. This allowed him to transcend a conscious knowledge of the ancient arts and allow them to become second nature. Without effort, he could easily disarm the guards and escape the prison but he abstained, his respect for the law outweighing his physical abilities. Vindication and Post Prison Life Fifteen years after Rutherford was thrown in prison, a half-elf named Felix Vance. produced evidence that exonerated him. The world that Rutherford encountered after prison was very different from the one that he remembered. Corruption ran rampant among the guards, his uncle Brutus, often turned a blind eye to the crimes of his flock. His brother Drossden, now Viceroy, used the position to enrich himself and his friends, widening the already extreme income inequality present in Abaruthven. Rutherford found himself to be an outcast and drew further and further into the shadows. He looked for answers at the bottom of every available bottle and always kept an eye out for old friends from his time in prison.